


Not enough

by Nikeleit



Category: BUCK-TICK, Schwein (Band)
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Приквел к "Я буду".Все еще 2001 год, все еще проект Schwein.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Kudos: 3





	Not enough

Звякнули стаканы на столе, слетел на пол бирдекель, колыхнулись салфетки в пластиковой подставке, когда Хисаши поднялся во весь свой рост, гневно смотря на Атсуши, развалившегося на диване в общей комнате, сверху вниз. В проеме замер Реймонд, вообще направлявшийся по своим делам и заглянувший в комнату просто так. Абсолютно просто так. На всякий случай. Случай, в последние месяцы носящий имя «Сакурай Атсуши». Хисаши что-то эмоционально кричал на родном японском и Атсуши весь как-то сжался, обняв себя руками, его плечи начали вздрагивать. Реймонд безотчетно сделал шаг вперед, собираясь как-то прервать это, но наткнулся на острый, как бритва, взгляд Хисаши, пригвоздивший его к месту и выбивший весь воздух из его легких. Слова так и застряли в горле и не вырвались даже тогда, когда Хисаши перевел взгляд обратно на Атсуши и продолжил кричать, добавив к этому активную жестикуляцию. Где-то в коридоре взволнованно залопотал между собой стафф, хлопнула дверь в чей-то номер.

Атсуши рывком поднялся с дивана, плечи его теперь не просто дрожали, он «ходили ходуном», как однажды выразился Саша и еще долго потом объяснял Реймонду значение этой фразы, с его губ сорвался жалостливый всхлип. Хисаши замолчал, протянул руки и прижал к себе Сакурая, будто пытался впечатать его в себя, прямо внутрь своей худой груди, запечатать в своем теле. Запустил пальцы в волосы Атсуши, дернул, поднимая его лицо к своему, посмотрел прямо в глаза и обнял второй рукой за талию, что-то негромко сказав ему прямо в губы. Реймонд отмер и бросился к себе в номер. «С ним же так нельзя!», билась в его голове мысль, «что он себе позволяет в конце концов! Животное! Ревнивый идиот!» «Ты виноват в этом», шептал голос совести, «зачем ты утром приставал к Атсуши?» Ну, на самом деле не так, чтобы сильно он и приставал. Так, отпустил пару шуточек, чуть дольше задержал свои пальцы поверх его, когда передавал чистую ложку для сахара, ну еще приобнял перед уходом на прогулку — ну так он со всеми обнялся, даже с тем же Хисаши. Но видимо ревнивому Хисаши было достаточно и этого.

— Он ушел? — спросил Атсуши, вытирая слезы в уголках глаз.  
— Ушел, — Хисаши опустился обратно на диван со своим обыкновенным «господи-как-меня-все-достало» выражением лица.  
— Хиса, ты сволочь! Ты меня до слез довел! Дай мне салфетку.  
— Держи, — Хисаши протянул ему салфетку и усмехнулся, — ты просил меня изобразить приступ ревности — я изобразил. Как ты вообще узнал, что именно сейчас сюда придет?  
— Да никак я не узнал, я же тебе просто предложил порепетировать, — Атсуши аккуратно промокнул потекший макияж, посмотрелся на себя в компактное зеркало и взял со стола стакан с водой, принимаясь пить мелкими глотками, — он просто очень вовремя зашел. Пока ты не сказал, что он здесь — я вообще не предполагал, что нас кто-то видит.  
— Ну, что, как из меня ревнивый постоянный?  
— Хиса, ты был прекрасно жесток. Но скажи мне на милость, зачем ты начал вопить: «Где мой мисосиру?! (1) Я хочу немедленно получить свой мисосиру! Почему в этой чертовой префектуре не умеют его нормально готовить?!», — передразнил Атсуши, заходясь в приступе хохота. Вновь его плечи вздрагивали, но Хисаши прекрасно видел, что Атсуши не рыдает, а смеется — только теперь уже не тихо, а в голос, не опасаясь, что Реймонд их раскроет.  
— Я завопил первое что пришло в голову, — Хисаши пожал плечами и потянулся. — Я есть хочу, а до ужина еще далеко.  
— Ты орал так, что слышал весь стафф. Готовься, завтра с утра они притащат нам вместо нормального завтрака столько мисосиру, что мы лопнем пока будем есть.  
— Ну извини, — Хисаши развел руками, — если уж играть представление — так по-настоящему. Ладно тебе, закончится это все — отведу тебя в нормальный ресторан, с нормальной кухней.  
— Скорее бы, — вздохнул Атсуши, выбрасывая салфетку в корзину. — Почему все так долго?  
— Ну никогда такого не было — и вот опять, — иронически согласился Хисаши, — первый же раз у нас тур, действительно, — вместо ответа Сакурай наградил его гордым «факом»  
— Я не люблю ждать, ты же знаешь.  
— Ладно, учитывая, что ты — не самый большой фанат мисосиру, отведу тебя в ресторан завтра же.  
— Договорились!

Поднявшись, Атсуши привычно мотнул головой, забыв, что его прекрасные волосы давно коротко обрезаны, и ушел в номер. Хисаши покачал головой, возвращаясь к книге, которую читал до того, как в общую комнату с очередной гениальной идеей примчался Аччан и потребовал воплотить ее в жизнь сразу же. Мыслями Хисаши был откровенно далеко от текста книги, хотя она и была ему интересна. Все это началось где-то спустя две недели после начала японского тура их интернациональной группы.

«Хисаши как раз пытался наиграть пришедшую ему в голову очередную мелодию, когда дверь его номера распахнулась и в комнату, как и всегда без стука, влетел Атсуши. Ему было бесполезно напоминать о приватности, личном пространстве и так далее. С того момента, как ты знакомился с Сакураем, вся твоя жизнь принадлежала только ему, причем он ухитрялся делать это так незаметно, что потом оставалось только качать головой в недоумении: «И как я ему вообще это позволяю?». Сакурай плюхнулся на его кровать и потянулся Хисаши за рукав футболки. Имаи попытался было отмахнуться, но Атсуши тянул все настойчивее.

— Хииисаааа, — протянул он и Имаи тут же убрал гитару, прекратив терзать струны. Каждый раз, когда Сакурай вот так тянул его имя, следовало ожидать чего-то… чего-то. Либо гениального, либо страшного, но данный вопль означал, что все их неприятности и головная боль только начинаются.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, придвигаясь вместе со своим стулом поближе.  
— Хиса, у меня для тебя две плохие новости, — Имаи почувствовал, как его сердце с диким свистом летит куда-то вниз. «Твою мать», обреченно подумал он. — Первая плохая новость: с этого дня я буду жить с тобой.  
— Что всегда?! — ужаснулся Имаи. — Да я же с ума сойду!  
— Хиса! — Атсуши надулся, пиная его в голень. — Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько людей молятся оказаться на твоем месте?!  
— Молятся они, а страдаю — я.  
— Придурок, — Атсуши вновь пнул его, — я вообще о туре. Я буду жить в одном номере с тобой.  
— Ну, это пожалуйста, скажем стаффу, чтобы бронировали нам двухместные. Зачем пугать-то так было?  
— Вторая плохая новость, — процедил Атсуши, дотягиваясь до подушки и принимаясь избивать его уже ни в чем не повинным вместилищем перьев, — я сказал Реймонду, что ты — мой постоянный, очень злой и ревнивый партнер.  
— Так… а почему я об этом не знаю? — спросил ошеломленный Хисаши, перехватывая руку Атсуши. — Ну хватит меня бить, а то умру во цвете лет, красивый и гениальный.  
— Ну, оно само как-то получилось. Я шел по коридору в свой номер, а тут из-за угла Реймонд…  
— Внезапно так, — ядовито сказал Имаи, — подумаешь у него номер рядом с твоим.  
— Не перебивай меня, невежа. Так вот, из-за угла Реймонд выходит. И как давай ко мне приставать с грязными намеками! Лапать меня попытался.  
— А ты, конечно, ему врезать не мог.  
— Не мог! Он гражданин другой страны на территории нашей. Если я ему что-нибудь сломаю — мы замучаемся доказывать, что он первый ко мне полез.  
— Аччан, я сказал врезать, а не сломать. Улавливаешь разницу?  
— Слушай, я, когда пугаюсь, я себя не контролирую. И вообще, дай мне закончить, — Атсуши уселся поудобнее, прижимая к себе подушку.  
— Не горбись, — машинально сказал Имаи, наблюдая как тот сразу выпрямляется.  
— Не горблюсь я. Ну в общем, я кое-как от него отвязался, а он мне: «Ну, что ты холодный? Ты же мне очень нравишься! Я же в тебя влюблен». Ну и я и ляпнул, что мы не можем быть вместе.  
— И тебе не пришло ничего в голову лучше, чем сказать, что я твой постоянный любовник?  
— Да! Жутко злой и ревнивый! Так что будь добр все оставшееся время тура изображать из себя сурового, ревнивого и злого постоянного!  
— Аччаааан, — страдальчески протянул Имаи. — Нет, ну сурового еще допустим, даже злого, но ревнивого?!  
— Ну представь, что он твою любимую белую гитару хочет украсть, — выпалил Атсуши, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице лидера.  
— Да я ему руки оторву и в такое место засуну…!  
— Вот! Вот! Молодец! Всё, главное не забудь! — и довольный Атсуши перевел разговор на другую тему, хитро улыбаясь.»

Естественно Атсуши оказался прав: на следующее утро на столе за завтраком их ждало такое количество различных мисосиру, что глаза разбегались, а перепуганный стафф, вытянувшись в струнку, стоял около стены и боялся дышать. Обреченно вздохнув, они расселись за столом и приступили к завтраку. Если Реймонд и удивился такому обилию, то не подал виду. Он заметил, как Атсуши потянулся к своей тарелке, но Хисаши вдруг вытащил тарелку у него из-под носа, что-то негромко рыкнув на родном языке, и продолжил есть как ни в чем не бывало. Грустный Сакурай налил себе чаю, скучающе обводя взглядом стол и вдруг улыбнулся, потянувшись к блюду с булочками кари (2), стоящему отдельно от обычного хлеба. Но едва он ухватился за булочку, как Хисаши молниеносно стукнул его по пальцам ладонью, хотя еще несколько секунд назад он был занят целиком и полностью своим супом. Опустив голову, Сакурай схватился за свою чашку с чаем и до самого конца завтрак так ничего и не съел.

— Почему он так жесток с тобой? — не выдержав, спросил Реймонд.  
— Потому что ты вчера флиртовал со мной, — одними губами ответил Атсуши, — я же тебя предупреждал — Хисаши очень ревнив.  
— Но я же просто… — Реймонд оборвал себя на полуслове, замолчав. Он не в силах был объяснить, что это не флирт.  
— Ты — гайдзин (3), Реймонд, тебе не понять, — Атсуши покачал головой и налил себе еще чаю.

Ему действительно было не понятно и не только это. Он не мог понять, как потом, выйдя из-за стола, Хисаши подхватил Атсуши под руку и на вопрос: «Вы куда?» спокойно ответил: «В ресторан» и почему Атсуши ему так открыто и нежно улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Традиционный японский мисо-суп. Обычно употребляется на завтрак.  
> (2) kare: pan – действительно булочка и действительно с карри. Выглядит вот так: http://nihon-go.ru/wp-content/uploads/7-11.jpg  
> (3) Гайдзин - сокращение японского слова гайкокудзин (т.е. человек из внешней страны), из-за сокращения грубо переводится как «человек извне».


End file.
